


Klaro-Divergence -Klaroline

by aint_no_baby_mama_drama



Category: Klaroline - Fandom, The Vampire Diaries, the originals - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Klaroline, Sexual Tension, divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aint_no_baby_mama_drama/pseuds/aint_no_baby_mama_drama
Summary: Prompt: A lil divergence from 4x17 where Klaus and Caroline aren’t interrupted by Stefan when discussing the triangle and there was massive sexual tensionLet me know how you like it! And I’m always taking prompts!





	Klaro-Divergence -Klaroline

“There’s been two massacres” Caroline said, leaning over map on the table and pressing her marker down on one spot “Paster Youngs farm is here, and the old lockwood cellar, where you spitefully slaughtered 12 of your own hybrids” She paused, glancing up and giving him a pointed look at him as she traced the marker along the edge of the ruler drawing a line “is here, now according to the book the expression triangle is equilateral, putting it here.” She finished, pulling away from the paper and looking down at the perfect triangle she had traced onto the map before looking up to Klaus across the table triumphantly. He just arched an eyebrow and leaned over the map, sliding the ruler. 

“Someone’s been skipping their geometry classes” Klaus started, reaching over the table to grab the marker from Caroline, finger tips gently brushing hers as he did so. “There are actually two places where the third massacre could be” He said, drawing the two lines to finish the triangle on the other side before meeting Carolines eyes. She glanced back down at the paper a few moments before letting out a small sigh. 

“Well you didn’t let me finish” she complained, crossing her arms over her chest. Klaus grinned at her and Caroline found herself staring at his mouth, the way it moved as he opened it to speak and how his lips pulled back from his teeth as he smiled.

“Love, I can guarentee you that I would let you finish…” Klaus spoke softly, unable to keep the smirk from tugging at his lips. Caroline felt her mouth gape open as she realized what he was referring to. She stepped back away from the table, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Well,” She started, trying to force her mouth to spit out the words she was thinking. “That was wildly inappropriate…” She said, just barely managing from stopping the shake in her body from being evident in her voice. She absolutely hated that his comments could slide down her spine and offset her. She was Caroline Forbes for christs sake, not much shook her. Ever. But as Klaus rounded the table she couldn’t help but take a step back, which just made his smirk grow wider. He stopped directly in front of her and leaned in a bit closer, so close that she could feel the warmth of his breath on her face as he spoke. She shut her eyes and stood still.

“If your heart beat increases any more you’ll be the first vampire ever to experience cardiac arrest.. better calm that down love” He said before leaning back against the table, fingers gently tapping on the edge. Caroline opened her eyes and immediately met his, finding herself quickly locked in. Try as she might she couldn’t stop the pounding of her heart as he let a lazy grin come to his face. She swallowed hard and glanced away before speaking.

“We need to get the two locations so we can hopefully stop the next massacre” She said, turning back to him and stepping forward, expecting him to move from the table but honestly not surprised when he didn’t. “Move” she demanded, going to reach around him to grab the map. He quickly swiped his arm up, blocking her hand. She growled, feeling her frustration rising. “Dammit, we have important things going on, Klaus. Now’s not the time for your games” She put her hands on her hips before reaching back around and grabbing the edge of the map. Klaus quickly blocked her from pulling the map. She nearly stomped her feet as she let out another frustrated groan, narrowing her eyes at him. “Why are you such an asshole? Move!” She shouted, putting her hands on his chest and shoving him. She managed to push him off the desk because he hadn’t braced himself but before he hit the ground he reached out and grabbed her hips, pulling her down with him. She landed on top of him with an ‘oof’ and pushed against his chest to get up into a sitting position straddling his hips with her thighs. 

“That wasn’t very nice, love” He teased, soaking up the annoyed look that was all over her face as he propped up on his elbows, so they were a bit closer. 

“Well I’m not very nice” She smarted back, crossing her arms over her chest and giving him a smug look. 

“That’s something else we have in common” Klaus responded, Caroline just scoffed and shook her head. 

“We have nothing in common” She said. Klaus lifted an eyebrow

“No?” He asked, inching a bit closer. “I can think of one other thing in particular. We both are very comfortable with you on top of me” He spoke softly, relaxing back against the floor with his hands resting on her thighs. Caroline was suddenly very aware of just how warm his body was under hers and how the touch of his fingers spread fire across her legs. She sat very still, feeling her heart rate increase as the tips of his fingers danced down the sides of her thighs and suddenly she bolted up, grabbing the map and running out of the room so fast she was gone before the door fully slammed open. Klaus sat up and watched the door where Caroline disappeared a few moments before rubbing his hand over his face and shaking his head, grinning. She was going to be the death of him


End file.
